The invention relates to a front end assembly for a motor vehicle.
A motor vehicle typically has a front end assembly which, in a load-conveying manner, is connected with a supporting body structure of the motor vehicle, which front end assembly has structural components with load paths extending therein. Such a front end assembly conventionally includes a bumper transverse support, which has a pedestrian protection element arranged thereon on the front side, for example, made of absorber foam, a lower transverse support geodetically arranged lower than the bumper transverse support, and an upper component arranged geodetically higher than the bumper transverse support. As a rule, the bumper transverse support is connected on the rearward side by way of deformation elements with engine longitudinal supports of the motor vehicle. The lower transverse support can be connected by way of additional deformation elements with a front-axle support of the motor vehicle. The upper component may be connected by way of lateral vertical connections and a front-side V-shaped strut with the deformation elements, by way of which the bumper transverse support can be connected with the engine longitudinal supports.
Conventionally, the main load path extends sequentially through the pedestrian protection element arranged on the bumper transverse support, through the deformation elements, by means of which the bumper transverse support is connected with the engine longitudinal supports, and through the engine longitudinal supports. A secondary load path extends sequentially through the pedestrian protection element, through the lower transverse support, through the deformation elements by means of which the lower transverse support is connected with the front-axle support, and through the front-axle support or through its longitudinal support.
It is an object of the invention to provide a front end assembly for a motor vehicle, which is improved with respect to its load absorption.
This and other objects are achieved by a front end assembly for a motor vehicle according to the invention comprising at least one bumper transverse support, at least one carrying support that can be arranged vertically on the motor vehicle and on the rearward side with respect to the bumper transverse support, can be fastened on an engine longitudinal support of the motor vehicle, and has at least one upper end section that can be arranged at least partly above the engine longitudinal support. At least one supporting strut extends rearward from the bumper transverse support and downward, by way of which forces acting frontally upon the bumper transverse support can be partially introduced into a front-axle support of the motor vehicle. At least one deformation element can be arranged at least partially geodetically higher than the bumper transverse support and at least partially on the front side in front of the upper end section of the carrying support, and supports itself at least during its deformation at least partially on the upper end section of the carrying support.
According to the invention, an upper secondary load path is formed by the deformation element and the carrying support above a main load path extending through the bumper transverse support. The upper secondary load path can continue in an end face support of the motor vehicle connected with the carrying support. Thus, three load paths can be formed by way of the front end assembly according to the invention. As a result, loads acting frontally upon a front of the motor vehicle can be introduced by way of a larger, particularly almost the entire height of the vehicle front, i.e. by way of a greater load absorption area, into the front end assembly and thereby into a crash management system (CMS) of the motor vehicle comprising the front end assembly. The creation of a third load path or the distribution of a load to three load paths results in a lowering of the forces in individual components of the front end assembly. These components can therefore be produced at lower expenditures with respect to materials, which is accompanied by a weight reduction. A crash management system equipped with the front end assembly according to the invention can thereby be more efficiently utilized than conventional crash management systems. In particular, a crash management system that has a front end assembly according to the invention can absorb different loads by way of the vehicle front. In addition, the ability to react to different crash requirements is increased.
In addition, the invention opens up the possibility of giving components of the motor vehicle, in the environment of the additional upper secondary load path, load-conveying or crash-conveying functions, whereby these components become parts of the crash management system of the motor vehicle. For example, a headlight of the motor vehicle may be used as a crash-conveying element if the additional upper secondary load path extends in proximity of the headlight.
The bumper transverse support may be supported on the rear side by way of deformation elements on engine longitudinal supports of the motor vehicle. For fastening the carrying support on the engine longitudinal support, the carrying support may have a continuous receiving device, the engine longitudinal support extending through this receiving device. The carrying support may be fastened by way of a frictional, form-fitting and/or bonded connection to the engine longitudinal support. The front end assembly preferably includes two corresponding carrying supports of which, with respect to a traveling direction of the motor vehicle, one carrying support can be fastened to a left-side engine longitudinal support and one can be fastened to a right side engine longitudinal support.
The front end assembly may also have two or more supporting struts extending rearward and downward from the bumper transverse support, by way of which the forces acting frontally upon the bumper transverse support can in each case be partly introduced into the front axle support of the motor vehicle. The bumper transverse support is preferably connected by way of at least one supporting strut with a section that is on the left side with respect to the travel direction of the motor vehicle, for example, a left-side longitudinal support, of the front axle support, and by way of at least one additional supporting strut, with a section that is on the right side with respect to the travel direction of the motor vehicle, for example, a right-side longitudinal support, of the front axle support.
The deformation element can permanently support itself, or can partly or completely support itself, only during its deformation on the rear side at the upper end section of the carrying support. The deformation element is preferably constructed such that it absorbs sufficient energy during its plastic deformation. The front end assembly may also have two or more deformation elements which can be arranged partly or completely geodetically higher than the bumper transverse support and at least partly on the front side in front of the upper end section of one carrying support respectively.
According to an advantageous further development, the carrying support has at least one lower end section which can be arranged at least partly below the engine longitudinal support and can be mechanically connected with the supporting strut. This increases the robustness of the front end assembly or reinforces the front end assembly. In this case, it may be provided that the supporting strut is connected by way of the carrying support or directly with the front axle support, particularly with a longitudinal support of the front axle support.
According to a further advantageous development, the supporting strut has at least one connection section, by way of which the supporting strut can be mechanically connected with the front axle support. After that, the supporting strut can be directly connected with the front axle support, particularly with a longitudinal support of the front axle support.
A further advantageous development provides that the deformation element and/or the supporting strut are/is connected by way of at least one vertical connection with the bumper transverse support. The front end assembly can thereby be constructed in a robust and space-saving fashion, particularly because other, particularly conventional, connecting devices will not be necessary.
It is further advantageous for the front end assembly to have at least one upper component that can be arranged geodetically higher than the bumper transverse support and which is connected by way of the vertical connection with the transverse bumper support. As a result, a conventional V-shaped strutting will not be necessary, which is accompanied by an improved installation space utilization and an increased design freedom.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.